Back to Chilli's
by GailTheFish
Summary: My first fanfic ever! Michael/Jan, of course. Set in/just after Performance Review. Oneshot.


**Back to Chilli's - A Michael & Jan Fanfic.**

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**- I just wanna say that this is my first fanfic ever, and I've made loads of changes along the way in writing this, so I hope you enjoy it.**_

**_- I don't own The Office, Michael Scott or Jan Levinson, though it would be awesome if I did._**

**_- Set in/after Performance Review, Performance Review being set about 2 weeks after The Client and taking a slightly different turn:_**

Before Jan exited the office, she kissed Michael passionately at the doorway, shocking his on-looking employees. She stormed out almost as soon as they parted, leaving him in disbelief that she'd just done that after her big speech of how they would never be together.

"Wait, Jan." Michael said to her.

"'K?" she replied impatiently.

"Wait, wait, wait, come, I just, I just wanna know why?" he asked her,

"Michael now is not the time or the place." She turned and sternly looked at the cameras filming them.

Michael looked at her, "Ok, so you're saying that there is a different time or place?"

Jan shook her head, "No, I am saying we are never having this conversation."

Michael still looked persistent, "Well, ok, well never as in 'never ever ever', or never as in there's still a chance?

Jan sighed, "Never, for me, always means 'never ever, ever,"

Michael looked confused somehow, "I just want to know, from the horse's mouth, what is the dealio?"

She replied, "Michael, it has nothing-"

Michael cut in "Am I too short?"

Jan continued, "-To do with your looks, ok? It's your personality. I mean, you're obnoxious, and rude, and, and, and stupid, and you do have coffee breath, by the way, and, and I don't agree about the b.o., but you are very, very inconsiderate."

Michael seemed put down at this, "Really?"

Jan answered him, "Really. You're, you're, you're a great guy, ok?"

Michael smiled at her, "I appreciate that, thank you."

Jan smiled back, "And you were very sweet, and you stayed up with me and talked with me, cried with me, and I appreciate that. Yeah I really appreciate that, Michael. I can honestly say I don't know any other guy who would do that. Most guys would just run at the sight of emotion like that. But you, you stayed with me and let me open up to you. You were there for me at my darkest hour. I could never open up to Gould like that, and even during the good points in our marriage, although there were a rare few, I never thought I'd be able to talk to him like that. Like the way I talked to you. You can understand what I'm saying," she finished and saw that Michael was grinning broadly at her,

"Michael, why are you grinning at me like that?"

He was able to see the cracks in her argument. He smiled at her, knowing she was failing to hide her disgust for him.

"C'mon Michael, what is it?"

"Jan, I know you're attracted to me. I can see past your denial,"

"No, Michael, that's not it. You've gotta understand." She stopped; she knew he'd hit the nail on the head there.

"Things shouldn't be how they are…" Michael kissed her, shutting her up. She pushed him away but then sighed and started kissing him back, knowing she couldn't resist kissing him just once more.

They then parted and both of them were left smiling widely at each other. Her smile suddenly faded as she came rushing back down to earth and she stepped into the elevator, looking extremely flustered.

As the elevator doors shut before him, Michael was left standing with an extremely large grin of satisfaction on his face.

**_About 40 minutes later:_**

Everyone had left and Michael was filling out paper work in his office, he seemed to get a lot more work done when things were quiet. His phone rang, and Jan's cell phone number showed up. He pressed the speaker button and before he could say "hey", she instantly started rambling to him, sounding a lot more nervous than usual,

"Michael, I've been thinking about all sorts driving back home. And I can't just leave things like this. I kissed you, god knows why..."

He cut in, taunting her, "You know why Jan, you just can't keep off of me,"

"Michael. Before I change my mind on this, shut up. Can you meet me at Chilli's in 30 minutes?" Michael looked pleasantly surprised at this,

"Yeah sure, Jan,"

"Okay, I'll see you then, Michael."

"Bye Jannnn" Michael replied.

_Michael to the camera:_

"Ooh. Jan wants to meet me at Chilli's. Maybe she wants to recreate the magical moment we shared there a couple of weeks back." He sat back, smiling, before continuing with his work.

**_20 minutes later, Michael in his car, looking extremely happy. _**

_Him to the camera again:_

"Yeah so, Miss Jan Levinson is meeting me at Chilli's soon so we can, well she didn't say, so I'm guessing we're going for dinner and to talk, or whatever, and then who knows. This should be very, very fun."

He drove into the Chilli's parking lot and spotted Jan leaning against her car, smoking a cigarette. When she saw him she suddenly dropped it and put it out with her heel. He pulled up in a space next to her and got out and walked round to her.

The cameraman who had acompannied him also got out of the car, but instead of going to film Michael and Jan, he put his camera in Michael's car boot and walked off to an apartment block that was across the road from Chilli's, leaving the two alone.

"Hey Jan," he said with a smile.

"Hey Michael," she replied, she looked tired but her eyes instantly lit up at the sight of him, and then, to Michael's surprise, she hugged him warmly, with no sign of pulling away.

"What's up?" Michael whispered to her and he felt a tear fall onto his shoulder, where her head was firmly resting into. She whimpered slightly and lifted her head.

"You, Michael." She told him, looking slightly bemused.

"Me? Hey, what have I done?" he asked her, looking even more bewildered and slightly concerned.

"Somehow I'm attracted to you, and it's all your fault." She put her head back on his shoulder, as if she was embarrassed at her confession. He smiled to himself but pushed her away by the shoulders and looked directly at her, his hands still remaining on her shoulders, then said to her,

"Then why cry? Is it really that bad for you to have feelings for a guy like me?"

"It's not that Michael. I ju-, I just. I don't know okay? Since the night we came here, and went to the motel afterwards, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. At first I thought it was just 'cause of how lovely and caring you were by being there for me when I was vulnerable and needed someone, and the fact I'd had a few drinks, but then I realised my thoughts kept coming back to you, even when I wasn't thinking about that night. And it's all scaring me slightly; I've never felt like this about anyone since I first met Gould." She gave him a helpless smile, and he smiled back.

"Look, Jan, I don't know how bad you've got it for me, but don't be scared. I'm a perfectly nice guy, and there's no way in hell I'm gonna turn out like Gould, trust me. And actually, I too find myself thinking about you quite a lot. I guess we're just gonna have to accept it." He gave her a cute, lopsided grin, which to her was one of his many charming traits, and she grinned back.

"So you wanna get a bite to eat and talk this out some more?" he asked.

"Yeah," She smiled. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked, allowing her to lean on him and wrap her arm around him in response.

Once they were seated in Chilli's and had been served a bottle of red wine to share between them, Michael questioned her with a smirk,

"So all that stuff you said back at the office, about my obnoxiousness and how stupid I am and how bad my personality is, was that you just covering up your true feelings for me?"

She sighed and smiled back, "Pretty much, yeah. Although you can be very immature, Michael. You can't deny that."

"Well that's just one of my very loveable features, Jan. You should know that, seeing as you do find me very loveable." He winked at her across the table and she giggled.

Her laugh was music to his ears, as it was something he never thought he'd hear. Jan herself was taken aback at how giddy Michael could make her, even by the littlest things.

"Wanna share an Awesome Blossom, for old time's sakes?" she suggested, and Michael grinned, due to the fact that at Chilli's before she was so reluctant to share one with him and Christian.

"Of course." and he called out to a passing waitress and she approached them.

He asked her, "Could we have two plates of Baby Back Ribs (trust him, she thought), and one Awesome Blossom to share." That good for you babe?"

Michael turned to Jan and she replied, "Yeah babe,"

She then beamed to herself at the fact he'd just called her babe for the first time and that it felt right coming from him, and not cringey like she always assumed it would (not that she had ever thought about stuff like that), and also at the fact he seemed so unfazed by it.

The waitress smiled and walked off; leaving Michael and Jan, Jan was unaware she was still beaming. Michael noticed this,

"I'm glad to see someone's happier now, what's changed your tune?"

"You, Michael," she smiled warmly. She was actually really surprised that in such a short space of time that Michael had had the ability to completely change her mood.

"Good," he reached his hands out to hers and held them on the table, "I like being able to please my women, that's if you want to be one of my women? Not that I have other women or anything. Cause I don't. You get my point. Just that toying with a man's heart like this wouldn't be very fair now, would it?"

"No it wouldn't," she smiled at the fact he assumed she could be mean enough to be just playing with him, "but you're in luck because being your woman wouldn't exactly be the worst thing in the world for me right now,"

"Wowww. Is this Jan Levinson confessing she would like to be my girlfriend? Man, I've waited a long time to hear this," he mocked her, but you could see the true happiness in his eyes.

Jan blushed slightly, realizing what she had gotten herself into, but replied coolly, "I guess it is, Michael."

She smiled at him and the sudden speechless-ness that had came over him. She'd never seen him so speechless but so calm at the same time. After what felt like forever, he finally spoke,

"Well, if that's what you want. I guess I'd be up for you being my girlfriend," he grinned at her.

"And I guess I'd be up for you being my boyfriend, if that's what you want," she grinned back.

They grinned even more at each other at this point. There moment was cut short by the waitress bringing over their plates of Baby Back Ribs,

"I hope you enjoy your ribs, and I'll bring your Awesome Blossom when you're finished here if that's okay." she said, smiled and returned to the kitchen. Michael nodded at her before he and Jan tucked into their ribs, but then Jan hesitated and started singing quietly,

"I want my baby back, baby back, baby back, I want my baby back, baby back, baby back, Chilli's baaaby back ribs,"

"Oh my God," Michael started laughing in amazement at her and joined in. A couple of people turned from their meals to see Michael and Jan engrossed in a round of the Baby Back Ribs song, which set them off into a fit of laughter.

"Who knew I'd end up having such a good time in Chilli's so soon after before," she said to him a few seconds later.

"Yeah, I still don't see why you had such a crappy time before, like before I sealed the deal," Michael responded, looking up from his ribs.

"Well I was pissed off to start with, still bitter from the divorce. I'd only just signed the divorce papers the day before, and then you went and changed the place to here, and I wasn't really in the mood for having fun, as dull as that may sound."

"Fair enough, but hey, we're here now having an awesome time so none of that matters anymore." He assured her, "and y'know, if it has only been 2 weeks since the divorce, are you sure you're okay about us getting together?"

Jan looked surprised, as if she didn't expect him to care about that, he really was nicer away from the cameras. She smiled at him nonetheless and said, "of course I am Michael, I really care about you and I want to be with you."

He smiled back at her, really glad she'd just said that, and replied, "Well good job I wanna be with you too, ey?"

She nodded at him with a flirty grin and started eating the last of her ribs. At this point he took the Awesome Blossom the waitress had just brought over and pushed it slightly towards Jan. She finished her ribs before taking a spoon and joining Michael in eating the Awesome Blossom. While sharing the Awesome Blossom, and then almost another bottle of wine, they talked and laughed and joked around for hours.

When they finished their food, paid and had left Chilli's, they kissed passionately in the parking lot in tribute to their moment shared that night in the same spot, just two weeks beforehand.

They walked to their cars and hugged for a little while before parting ways; Michael going back to his condo, Jan back to New York.

**_10 minutes or so later, Jan driving home:_**

Jan was driving down the highway from Scranton back to New York, reflecting on what really was her first date with Michael. She was fascinated at just how amazing she found him.

Two weeks ago, she was a bitter divorcee who got drunk and made herself vulnerable to an employee.

One week ago she was slightly less bitter over the divorce and slightly annoyed, but also touched, at how often Michael would call her during work, referring to them as a couple after that night at Chilli's and the motel.

She had to keep dismissing everything as if she was pissed with him, but if she was honest, it was really lovely. She couldn't stop thinking about him, but he couldn't know that.

That day she found herself even more vulnerable than ever. She had to summon the courage to tell all of the Scranton workers nothing had happened or ever would with her and Michael, especially because she was his boss. That was a lot harder than she thought it would be. 'That's what she said', she thought, but then stopped in both horror and amusement.

She had went through nearly a full packet of cigarettes during her Scranton visit, her thoughts all over the place, always needing to relax and in hope things would work out. She really did care for Michael and it was torture not being able to show it.

She then had to tell him she didn't have feelings for him, even if she did let her guard down by kissing him twice. Then she took it a step further and asked him to meet her for dinner at Chilli's after work, which was kinda 'their place' now, and ended up pouring her heart out to him, confessing she had feelings for him, even crying a little and being even more vulnerable.

Now they'd agreed to start dating, having just shared a wonderful dinner on their first date. Oh God, HR would have to hear about this. Could she get fired for being with Michael, her being his boss and all? Possibly, but that thought could wait. She smiled to herself in the realisation that Michael Scott was now her boyfriend.

_**10 minutes or so later, Michael driving home:**_

Michael was driving back to his condo; he still couldn't get over what had happened today with Jan.

He had a pretty embarrassing day at the office, especially when some numb-skull wrote in the suggestion box 'don't sleep with your boss' and Dwight read it out right in front of her. He knew telling Dwight and Kevin he'd slept with Jan would come back and bite him in the ass. Then she went mad because they hadn't slept together and told everyone that they weren't together and never would be. That was bad; he always hoped that night at Chilli's would eventually lead to more.

But then she kissed him in front of everyone which was pretty sweet, and a big surprise to say the least. Then she completely changed her tune and wouldn't stop going on about how horrible he was, typical Jan, but then she made it obvious she liked him and they kissed again.

Then she rang him and told him to meet her at Chilli's and when he got there, she broke down in the parking lot saying she liked him and was scared about these strong feelings she was having. That was one of the most unbelievable things. It may have actually happened, but he was going to keep this to himself for a while, just to make it seem even sweeter.

They'd agreed to start dating, and had their first date at Chilli's right then, which was real nice. They had Baby Back Ribs, she even sang the song he and Christian had sang! and shared an Awesome Blossom, and talked for what felt like hours. Then they kissed in the parking lot like before, before each going home.

It still hadn't sunk in that Jan Levinson was now his girlfriend.

Jan Levinson, his boss. His beautiful, amazing, funny, sweet, sexy, lovely, caring boss. They were gonna have to disclose this to HR, stupid Toby would want every detail, the little perv, but that was the last thing on his mind right now. He and Jan were together at last.

The last two weeks had been hard, considering she denied any feelings whatsoever for him, and really kept putting him down.

But now, things were all sorted, and he, Michael Scott, could call Jan Levinson his own.


End file.
